La roue tourne
by Uki96
Summary: OS: Alaric est revenu du monde d'entre les morts, et il a enfin une chance de retrouver la paix et l'amour, mais la roue tourne plus vite qu'il ne le pense et bien vite le malheur frappe à nouveau. Lemon, Slash, Malaric


Hi everyone ! J'ai regardé récemment un épisode de Vampire Diaries qui m'a rendu fou de colère pour des raisons que je tairais mais sur un personnage très particulier… je vous laisse deviner lequel, indice c'est le personnage principal de ce OS

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais effectué quelques changements majeurs ! XD  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M pour cause de…. Enfin bon vous me connaissez non ? XD

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Alaric était à moitié surpris. Elena venait de lui annoncer que Jo, la docteure, était au courant de l'existence des vampires. Après tout, les humains qui ne pouvaient être contraints pour cause de verveine étaient souvent avérés de l'existence des créatures des ténèbres.<p>

Mais cela arrangeait les affaires d'Alaric qui y voyait une occasion de pouvoir enfin vivre son idylle naissante avec la médecin. D'ailleurs Jo lui avait donné rendez-vous à la fin de ses cours à Whitmore pour aller au cinéma et ensuite manger un morceau au restaurant du coin.

Alaric enviait ses moments de tranquillité, loin de l'odeur enivrante du sang frais et vigoureux des jeunes étudiants de l'université. Cette torture continuelle s'arrêtait lorsqu'il était avec la jeune femme, elle l'aidait inconsciemment à se contrôler.

Mais pour le moment Alaric était en train de débattre avec un groupe d'étudiants sur l'Inquisition Espagnole et sa chasse aux sorcières. Et le seul petit problème était qu'après avoir discuté sur le sujet pendant aussi longtemps, il se sentait affamé, enfin plutôt assoiffé. Et il n'avait pas apporté sa flasque de sang, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de transformer sa salle de classe en remake de la cave de Barbe-Bleue.

Et le fait qu'un élève se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang alors qu'il écrivait au tableau ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus difficile, surtout que l'odeur de l'hémoglobine lui était délicieuse, un parfum de miel et de gingembre qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche et faisait ressortir ses canines.

Soufflant doucement, il fit rentrer ses canines au prix de douloureuses tentatives, ses instincts lui criant de planter ses dents dans la chair tendre et d'aspirer le sang.

Terminant son cours avec le dos vouté et la tension se lisant dans son regard, il relâcha les élèves, avant de se diriger vers son logement de fonction, puisque la barrière de magie l'empêchait de retourner dans son ancien appartement à Mystic Falls.

Il envoya rapidement un message à Jo la prévenant qu'il allait bientôt arriver la chercher pour venir dîner avec elle, avant de rentrer dans son petit appartement de professeur. Son ancienne maison lui manquait définitivement, au moins il y avait de la place pour sa réserve personnelle de Bourbon et tout son matériel de chasseur, ici il pouvait tout juste cacher ses poches de sang.

En parlant de sang, il ne pouvait plus se retenir il se précipita sur le petit réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit avec violence et se dépêcha de sortir une poche et de faire couler le liquide rouge dans un grand verre. L'odeur le prit à la gorge alors que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang et ses canines s'allongèrent, la soif se faisant rudement sentir. Prenant une grande gorgée d'hémoglobine, il grimaça un instant face à la fraîcheur et l'aigreur du sang en poche, avant de reprendre une autre lampée, finissant ainsi son verre. Mais ses canines étaient encore sorties, faisant ressentir à Alaric le besoin de finir complètement la poche de sang à même le plastique. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sucer le sang directement d'une veine, excepté la température différente.

Après avoir complètement vidé une poche, puis une autre, sa soif se calma enfin, lui permettant de faire rentrer ses canines, ses yeux retrouvant leur habituelle couleur gris-bleutée.

S'asseyant en soupirant sur une chaise Alaric regarda tristement les poches de sang vides, il était un Original, peut-être même plus puissant que les actuels Originals, identique à Mikael Mikaelson et pourtant, il était incapable de se contrôler tel un nouveau-né il ne faisait que céder à ses impulsions et il haïssait cela. Revenir du monde des morts avait été une expérience grisante, pouvoir à nouveau ressentir le vent sur sa peau, le froid mordant et la chaleur réconfortante, cela lui avait redonné le goût de vivre malgré le fait qu'il était revenu sous la forme d'un vampire.

Malheureusement, même Liv la sorcière n'avait pas su lui dire comment défaire le sort jeté par Esther. Elle lui avait même confirmé ce qu'il pensait, et cela l'avait terrifié Esther l'ayant lié à Elena pour faire le sort qui l'avait rendu immortel, il ne pouvait exister que durant le temps d'une vie humaine, malheureusement Elena était morte, et ainsi Alaric. Mais maintenant il était revenu, et Elena n'étant plus humaine, le sort existait de par lui-même le rendant indestructible, même sous le coup du pieu en chêne blanc. Cette nouvelle l'avait fait déchanté, il avait espéré pouvoir mettre fin à ses jours s'il en ressentait le besoin et de savoir que non, cette possibilité n'existait plus pour lui, l'avait rendu assez morose.

Mais il avait toujours ce qu'il considérait comme ses enfants adoptifs pour lui remonter le moral. En effet Elena était tous les jours avec lui, et si jamais cela dérapait, elle et Caroline accourait à son secours. Il y avait aussi Jeremy mais à cause de la barrière d'anti-magie présente autour de Mystic Falls, il ne pouvait aller le voir et le garçon sortait rarement de la petite ville.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule chose qu'Alaric trouvait excitante à propos d'être un vampire, c'est qu'il se sentait toujours plein d'énergie et avait un trop plein qu'il pouvait évacuer en courant dans la forêt. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le plus vivant, lorsqu'il courrait à peine vitesse vampirique, laissant libre court à ses instincts primaires. Mais trop vite, il revenait à la réalité, comme à cet instant.

Se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retirant ses couches de vêtements pour enfin rentrer dans la douche. Allumant le jet d'eau, il savoura doucement la sensation de chaleur s'instiller en lui alors que ses muscles se détendaient progressivement, se libérant de la tension de la journée.

Prenant le shampoing, il se mit à se masser doucement le cuir chevelu, savourant l'odeur douce des agrumes alors que ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux, le relaxant un peu plus, avant d'atteindre un état calme et détendu. Terminant de se laver, il sortit de la douche uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une respiration dans son appartement, et à en juger par le manque de battements de cœur, c'était un vampire. Utilisant son odorat, Alaric respira à plein nez, mais la senteur de l'étranger était couverte par tous les produits de bain qu'il avait utilisé. Inspirant un grand coup, il ouvrit rapidement la porte avant de se jeter sur l'inconnu, le plaquant au mur, une main sur sa gorge l'autre contre son cœur.

« Ric, Ric c'est moi ! »

Alaric relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de Caroline alors que celle-ci massait sa gorge avec une grimace douloureuse.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, et qu'est-ce qui te prends aussi ? Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne surprend pas un vampire ! »

Caroline sourit, avant de regarder Alaric avec un regard appuyé.

« Euh, Ric ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre des vêtements s'il-te-plaît ? »

La gêne dans la voix de Caroline fit sourire le brun alors qu'il disparut dans sa chambre et revient quelques secondes plus tard, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise lie-de-vin. Caroline siffla d'appréciation.

« Tu as un rencard ce soir ? Parce que tu es super sexy dans cette tenue ! »

Alaric eut un petit rire gêné, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Jo, de l'hôpital.

- Celle qui ne peut pas être contrainte ? Tu es sûre qu'elle peut être digne de confiance ? Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de problème, j'ai enfin réussi à m'inscrire dans le comité des étudiants de Whitmore et comme c'est une prof… enfin tu vois le tableau. »

Alaric sourit face à l'inquiétude de Caroline.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est digne de confiance, elle sait qui nous sommes. Et puis je suis un grand garçon je sais m'occuper de moi. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Stefan, parce que comme tu le sais il a décidé de parler à un ex-mort plutôt que sa meilleure amie, sans rancune.

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour te répondre non je n'ai pas eu de réponses de Stefan depuis trois ou quatre jours, mais aux dernières nouvelles il semblait bien se porter.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave j'aurais au moins tenté, merci Alaric, et bonne chance pour le rendez-vous avec Miss Super Docteur ! »

Et dans un éclat de rire Caroline sortit de l'appartement d'Alaric qui resta quelques instants perplexe. Stefan était vraiment aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point Caroline en crevait pour lui, mais bon, il avait déjà la crise Elena a géré et il ne pouvait se lancer dans un autre couple pour le moment.

Regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore une petite heure avant que Jo termine son service à l'hôpital et se change pour leur soirée, et puis de toute façon il avait des copies à corriger. Se dirigeant vers le bar de l'université, il s'installa sur une table, loin de l'agitation et de l'excitation des étudiants de première année.

Sortant son paquet de copies, il commença alors à lire les tissus d'inepties que la moitié des étudiants écrivaient en pensant que c'était pertinent. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose d'alcool. Se relevant, il se dirigea vers le bar où Liv était en train d'essuyer le comptoir.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que le Big Boss Vampire me veut aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle de son actuellement ton sarcastique.

- Une double Scotch s'il-te-plaît. »

Liv hocha de la tête et lui servit son verre, un regard interrogateur, alors qu'Alaric l'avalait d'une traite avant de faire un signe pour avoir la bouteille. La sorcière la lui tendit avant de retourner à ses occupations alors que le professeur retournait à sa table avec sa nouvelle acquisition.

S'asseyant lourdement, Alaric regarda avec un peu de dépression toutes les copies qu'il avait devant les yeux, avant de se servir un deuxième verre et de le siroter tranquillement en attaquant la première feuille de la pile.

Au bout de quatre, ou cinq, verres, Alaric était enfin complètement détendu, il n'était plus inquiet à propos de son rendez-vous et il avait au moins corriger la moitié des copies, et dieu sait que c'était dur à faire alors qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'alcool et au sang.

Quand Alaric jeta enfin un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait à peine plus de quelques minutes pour aller ranger ses copies dans son appartement et traverser tout le campus pour espérer être à l'heure. Se levant précipitamment, il rangea les copies dans son attaché-case, avant de laisser une liasse de billets sur la table en faisant un signe à Liv de venir prendre l'addition, avant de sortir.

Courant doucement en direction de son appartement, il se dépêcha de reposer ses affaires avant de regarder sa montre, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il parvienne à temps au logement de Jo, il lui fallait traverser tout le campus pour atteindre le bloc réservé au médecin, et sans ses pouvoirs vampiriques cela lui prendrait au moins une demi-heure et il ne voulait pas être en retard à un premier rendez-vous et faire mauvaise impression. Regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçut la petite forêt du campus. En quelques secondes, Alaric avait sauté par la fenêtre et s'était mis à courir à travers les bois, évitant les branches à toute vitesse.

En à peine deux minutes il était à l'orée de la forêt, de l'autre côté du campus, face au campus de médecine, et à deux pas des logements des docteurs. Se recoiffant vite fait, et défroissant son costume pour paraître présentable, il sortit de la forêt.

S'avançant ensuite pour se diriger chez Jo, il sonna à la porte attendit, se dandinant d'avant en arrière, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais enfin, la femme brune lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, entièrement vêtu d'une robe bustier noire qui exposait ses formes avantageuses, ainsi qu'une magnifique paire de talons hauts qui accentuaient la longueur de ses jambes fuselées.

Alaric en resta interdit quelques instants avant de se remettre en mouvement et de tendre sa main à la femme qui s'en saisit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es absolument époustouflante, sortit Alaric en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Merci, tu es sexy toi aussi. C'est commun à tous les professeurs de sciences occultes ? Vous vous jetez un sort pour paraître beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Alaric rigola légèrement à la blague de la femme, avant d'hausser les épaules avec un haussement de sourcil mystérieux.

« Peut-être que c'est mon charme vampirique qui fonctionne relativement bien sur toi ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

Ouvrant la portière de la voiture à la femme, Alaric se saisit ensuite des clés qu'elle lui tendait avant de se diriger du côté conducteur afin de les conduire au cinéma pour voir la prochaine séance de Twilight, oui la médecin avait de l'humour et tenait à le faire savoir.

Enclenchant le contact, Alaric commença alors à conduire, entretenant une conversation avec Jo sur ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Mais après quelques minutes de dialogues, et que le trajet vers le cinéma devenait monotone, Alaric commença à se sentir submergé par le parfum de lavande de la femme.

Essayant de bloquer sa respiration autant qu'il pouvait, il se concentra sur la route, sur chaque détails que sa vision de vampire nyctalope pouvait lui offrir ici, un lapin se cachant au bord de la route, là-bas, une feuille volant doucement vers le sol, plus loin un panneau indiquant un magasin d'antiquité.

Sentant la soif partir doucement, il se contracta soudainement alors qu'il sentait la main de Jo contre sa cuisse, il regarda la femme avec un haussement de sourcil.

« J'avais envie de faire ça c'est tout, Jo sortit comme seule explication. »

Les mains d'Alaric resserrèrent le volant alors qu'une vague de désir lui prenait le corps et le forçait à rester encore plus concentré sur ce qu'il faisait avec la voiture pour éviter de la diriger dans un fossé.

Le désir sexuel était un assez fort inconvénient lorsque l'on était un vampire. Toutes les sensations étaient décuplées, le toucher n'en était pas épargné. Il pouvait sentir tous les nerfs de son corps s'enflammer alors que le simple contact de la main de la femme lui provoquait une envie incontrôlable de sang et de sexe.

Fort heureusement pour lui, le cinéma était enfin en vue, et il accéléra sur les derniers mètres, avant de finalement ralentir et se garer. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, respira un grand coup l'air frais de la nuit, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le côté de la femme, lui ouvrant la porte, retenant sa respiration pour éviter de succomber à nouveau à son parfum entêtant.

Jo se saisit de la main tendue, savourant de sentir la puissance dans ce simple contact, avant de sortir complètement et de suivre Alaric qui la tenait toujours par la main.

Le vampire ne cessait de réciter dans son esprit tous les noms latins des plantes nécessaires aux rituels sataniques, pour éviter de penser à combien la main de la femme dans la sienne était chaude, ou au combien sa jugulaire l'attirait, alors qu'il sentait le sang pulser en elle à chaque battement de cœur.

C'est alors que le brun se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans le cinéma, un paquet de pop-corn entre les mains, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé, résister lui prenant toute sa concentration.

Et enfin le film débuta, c'était ridicule, la fille stupide et superficielle, le vampire qui lui courait après était un tantinet coincé, et surtout c'était un gros pervers et harceleur mais apparemment c'est ce qui plaisait à la gente féminine. Alaric sourit légèrement en pensant à la réaction de Jo si jamais il s'aventurait à venir l'observer dans son sommeil, il était quasiment sûr de se recevoir une fléchette de verveine dans la tête.

Quand, finalement, la séance se termina et les lumières se rallumèrent, Jo eut un cri étouffé en voyant Alaric.

« Ric ! Tes yeux ! chuchota-t-elle rapidement en faisant un signe de tête affolé en direction de son regard. »

Alaric passa sa langue sur ses dents et sentit ses canines pointues. Il se concentra et rapidement les veines sur ses yeux se résorbèrent alors que ses canines reprenaient doucement leurs tailles 'humaines'. Le vampire se sentait frustré, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses canines étaient sorties, et heureusement que Jo était là pour lui, sinon il aurait terrifié plus d'une personne avec ses yeux rouges injectés de sang et ses dents aussi pointues que des rasoirs.

« Je… Je perds le contrôle, sortit difficilement Alaric, essayant de résister comme il pouvait à l'envie de boire à toutes les veines disponibles qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette pièce. »

Jo ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'elle observait tout autour d'elle en essayant de trouver une sortie qui ne regorgeait pas de monde. Apercevant la sortie de secours, elle prit Alaric par le bras et se dépêcha de le conduire en direction de la porte. Et quand enfin ils furent à l'air libre, Alaric disparut en un instant, partant vers la voiture de la docteure, là où il savait qu'elle stockait toujours une poche de sang ou deux en prévision de tels moments.

Arrachant presque le coffre de ses gonds, Alaric vit la glacière et l'ouvrit avec nervosité alors que l'odeur du sang le frappait avec force. Prenant une poche, il commença à la vider avec l'énergie du désespoir, et alors qu'il allait prendre la deuxième, il sentit une main sur son dos.

Se retournant violemment il attrapa la gorge de la personne, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était juste Jo qui le regardait avec un air plein de pitié et de compassion.

Retrouvant ses esprits, les veines de ses yeux et ses canines à nouveau résorbés, Alaric fit tomber sa main de la gorge de la femme, s'excusant de l'avoir agressé. Mais Jo, loin d'être en colère, lui fit juste comprendre qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'était engagée et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, sortit Alaric d'un ton piteux. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais prévu notre premier rencard rien que tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas grave Alaric, répondit gentiment Jo. Je ne veux pas te forcer à endurer mille souffrances pour moi, tu as le droit de lâcher prise, tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur ton self-control.

- Je suis désolé quand même, répéta Alaric, ses yeux débordants de regrets. »

Jo haussa les épaules, se laissant doucement raccompagner dans la voiture par le brun, qui prit le temps de refermer le coffre, non sans avoir fini la deuxième poche de sang pour être sûr de ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle durant le trajet du retour.

S'installant confortablement dans la voiture, il prit le chemin inverse, restant silencieux durant le trajet, osant à peine tourner le regard vers la femme, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Jo ne tentait pas le diable non plus et gardait tout de même une distance aussi raisonnable que possible dans un habitacle aussi petit pas effrayée par le vampire peut-être mais pas complètement inconsciente au point de le penser incapable de lui faire du mal.

Quand enfin les deux arrivèrent enfin chez Jo, Alaric coupa le contact et tourna la tête vers la femme dans l'intention de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, mais il fut arrêté par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'avise même pas de faire ce que je pense, sortit Jo d'un air menaçant. Ce n'était pas ta faute alors ne va pas gâcher les dernières minutes avec des regrets inutiles. »

Alaric sourit maladroitement, avant de regarder la femme sortir de la voiture. En un éclair, il était sur le perron, prenant la main de Jo pour l'aider à monter les marches.

Déverrouillant la porte de chez elle, la médecin se retourna, à l'abri à l'intérieur de sa maison dans laquelle Alaric n'avait jamais été invité.

« Tu me comprends mais, commença-t-elle, je ne peux pas t'inviter chez moi ce soir, tu as failli perdre le contrôle et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à tous mes collègues que j'ai un amant qui aime mordre d'accord ? »

Alaric fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« Mais je voulais t'embrasser, se plaint-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Jo fit un grand sourire théâtrale, avant de se pencher et déposer un léger baiser sur la joue d'Alaric, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et de refermer doucement la porte, le vampire étant déjà en train de partir doucement en direction des bois.

Jo soupira, plutôt satisfaite de son premier rendez-vous, même si c'était épuisant de devoir gérer un Original en pleine crise sanguine. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, elle commença à se faire couler un bain, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour retirer ses bijoux. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle observa ses rides sur son front, ses paupières lourdes et ses cernes violettes décidément, elle travaillait beaucoup trop. Enlevant son collier et ses différents bagues, elle passa ensuite à ses oreilles et retira les petits diamants discrets, cadeau de sa grand-mère. Après cela, elle retourna dans la salle de bain afin d'arrêter l'eau pour éviter le débordement de la baignoire. Se penchant sur le robinet, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau avant de plonger une main pour tester la température. La trouvant satisfaisante, elle se releva et leva un pied, prenant appui d'une main sur le mur, afin de retirer sa chaussure.

L'humidité présente sur les murs les avait rendus glissants, et lorsque Jo s'appuya de tout son poids sur la paroi, un pied en équilibre, elle glissa, se cogna la tête contre le robinet, avant de tomber dans la baignoire, s'évanouissant sur le coup.

Alaric était à l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'un bruit de collision retentit dans ses oreilles. Se retournant rapidement, ses sens en alerte, il capta tout de suite l'odeur du sang, qui provenait de la maison de Jo. Un sentiment de pure terreur lui prit la gorge alors qu'il sentait le battement de cœur de la femme ralentir doucement, signe qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Se précipitant à la porte, il lui donna un énorme coup de pied, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'il tapait désespérément contre la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de passer au travers du trou béant qui faisait désormais office d'entrée. L'odeur de sang était plus forte, et il ne pouvait retenir ses canines qui étaient complètement sorties, accentuant encore plus son inquiétude grandissante.

Il essayait d'appeler Jo mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle ne répondait, et il s'imaginait tous les pires scénarii : un cambrioleur, des violeurs ou encore même des étudiants rancuniers.

Seulement au bout d'une énième tentative pour essayer de frapper contre la barrière qui protégeait la maison, Alaric ne rencontra que le vide et tomba à quatre pattes, la moitié de son corps dans la maison. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, il se dépêcha de passer toutes les pièces au peigne fin à une vitesse vampirique, avant de découvrir la femme ensanglantée dans la baignoire. Le haut de son corps était enfoncé dans l'eau alors que ses jambes pendaient misérablement en dehors de la baignoire.

Alaric sortit immédiatement le corps de l'eau, avant de se mordre le poignet et de faire couler son sang dans la gorge de la femme.

« Allez Jo, supplia-t-il. S'il-te-plait tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher ! »

Continuant ses suppliques, il collait toujours son poignet contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ne remarquant aucun changements quelconques sur la femme, aucun phénomène d'absorption de son sang vampirique ne se faisant ressentir, il sortit son téléphone et appela le service de sécurité du campus pour prévenir de la mort du Docteur Jo Robles.

Attendant l'arrivée des secours, Alaric était dans une sorte d'état de choc, il ne pensait plus son côté sans émotion le poussant à supprimer son humanité, mais il ne pouvait faire ça, il devait s'occuper d'Elena, Jérémy et il y avait Damon aussi, il ne pouvait pas perdre ses émotions, il perdrait alors toute envie de retrouver un jour son meilleur ami.

Il reprit doucement vie alors que la police vint lui poser des questions, et il inventa un mensonge il était revenu sur ses pas pour récupérer son portefeuille et c'est là qu'il avait vu le drame, et il avait essayé de sauver la femme mais n'avait pas réussi, et c'est là qu'il avait appelé les secours.

Usant de la contrainte pour être certain que les policiers le croient, Alaric repartit ensuite sur le chemin de son appartement, les mains dans les poches savourant la douceur de la nuit, réfléchissant à son cours du lendemain, au ménage à faire dans son appartement, tout ce qui pouvait lui changer l'idée et l'empêcher de penser à l'horreur auquel il venait d'assister.

Arrivant enfin face à son chez-soi, il ouvrit la porte sans conviction, sortit deux bouteilles de bourbon qu'il vida d'un trait avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, il était si fatigué, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que dormir. Alaric ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter dans ses rêves peuplés de visions de la mort et de l'autre-monde.

Le lendemain, le brun fut réveillé par une voix inquiète. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il aperçut la chevelure châtain d'Elena ainsi que son visage qui exprimait la tendresse. Se relevant doucement, il s'aperçut que Matt et Caroline était aussi ici, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là ?

Et les souvenirs que l'alcool avait effacés le temps d'une nuit revinrent le frapper avec force, le laissant vidé de toute volonté, assis sur son lit alors que les trois amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander comment cela allait.

« Ecoute Ric, je suis désolé mais Care et moi devons aller en cours, alors j'ai chargé Matt de te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui le temps que toute cette histoire s'apaise un peu, Stefan et Jérémy seront là ce soir de toute façon pour venir te soutenir, on est là pour toi Ric. »

Alaric regarda avec un air perdu Elena qui hocha de la tête en direction de Matt et Caroline avant de se saisir de son sac, d'embrasser rapidement l'Original et de sortir avec la blonde qui adressa tout de même un dernier regard d'inquiétude avant de sortir de la pièce, ne laissant que l'humain qui était bien désemparé sur la marche à suivre.

Matt s'approcha doucement de l'ex chasseur, un peu effrayé à l'idée de se trouver seul avec un vampire en état de choc émotionnel.

« Et bien je suppose que l'on peut dire que tu n'as définitivement pas de chances avec les femmes, toutes celles avec qui tu es sorti sont mortes alors… »

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge alors qu'Alaric relevait les yeux vers lui, une lueur d'incrédulité et de rage dans les yeux. En une seconde à peine Matt se retrouvait contre un mur, un vampire furieux avec les canines sorties et les yeux injectés de sang qui le regardait avec rage.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis de terminer ta phrase !

- Wow, calme-toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, tu avais l'air de te morfondre un peu trop alors…

- Tu as une bien curieuse manière de remonter le moral, le coupa le vampire en le lâchant mais ayant toujours ses canines sorties. Et j'ai si faim ! »

Matt se dirigea alors vers le frigo pour essayer de trouver une poche de sang alors qu'Alaric ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille de Bourbon et en prenait de longue gorgées directement au goulot.

Matt quant à lui n'arrivait pas à trouver des poches remplies, le réfrigérateur débordait d'emballages vides, et il commença légèrement à paniquer lorsqu'il vit que le vampire continuait de boire, et surtout que ses canines n'étaient toujours pas rentrées.

Entendant le rythme cardiaque de l'humain s'accélérer légèrement, et voyant que Matt n'avait pas l'air rassuré, Alaric reposa la bouteille, regardant le blond avec ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Matt ?

- Tu… tu ne peux pas ranger les crocs ? Ça fait flipper ! »

Alaric sourit, faisant ressortir encore plus ses canines.

« Désolé je ne peux pas pour le moment, je suis trop assoiffé pour pouvoir les 'ranger'.

- Alors tu as besoin de sang ? Où est-ce que tu ranges des poches de secours ?

- Dans le réfrigérateur, sortit Alaric en pointant l'objet du doigt.

- Euh… non tu n'as plus rien dedans.

- Quoi ? Oh non c'est vrai que je devais avoir des poches de secours de Jo ce matin et elle est… »

Alaric ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant boire une nouvelle gorgée brûlante d'alcool.

Matt, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, restait à regarder Alaric se saouler, se balançant sur ses pieds, ne sachant pas trop comment aider.

Mais la souffrance évidente sur le visage de son ancien professeur acheva de le décider, et il empoigna l'épaule du plus vieux, le forçant à le tourner vers lui et lui présentant son artère carotide.

« Tiens, tu peux avoir de mon sang, et de toute façon si tu me tues j'ai la bague des Gilbert qui peux me ramener à la vie si besoin est. »

Alaric eut alors un regard de gratitude absolu envers Matt et, prenant délicatement la tête du blond entre ses mains, il caressa d'un doigt l'artère où il pouvait sentir le sang pulser. Matt trouvait la sensation plutôt étrange, de sentir un doigt sur son cou, de sentir le souffle erratique du vampire sur son menton. Et alors qu'il était lentement excité par cette situation, Alaric le mordit doucement, lui procurant une délicieuse sensation de plénitude et de chaleur, et lorsque son sang quitta son corps pour être aspiré par la bouche vorace de l'homme, Matt était définitivement excité par la situation et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du vampire, l'autre agrippant son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de son cou.

Alaric était surpris de ce contact, mais l'érection qu'il sentait contre sa jambe lui indiquait pourquoi le blond était si tactile. Il avait tendance à oublier que les vampires pouvaient faire en sorte de rendre leur morsure aussi jouissive qu'un orgasme, et sa volonté de remercier Matt pour son geste, et surtout de ne pas le blesser, avait inconsciemment provoqué cette réaction de sa part.

Continuant d'aspirer le sang vigoureux du jeune homme, Alaric fut pris de l'envie incontrôlable d'enlacer Matt, il passa donc ses bras autour de lui et le serra, réduisant l'espace entre eux.

Matt gémit lorsqu'il sentit le plus vieux se coller contre lui, il pouvait ressentir les muscles débordants de puissance du vampire se mouvoir contre lui, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être excité au vu de ce qui était collé contre sa jambe.

Mais Matt commençait lentement à faiblir, il prévint Alaric en attrapant son épaule et tirant sur ses cheveux. Seulement le vampire prit cela comme un encouragement, et il continua de boire le sang du blond, l'excitant toujours plus mais il commençait vraiment à faiblir et ses jambes le lâchaient doucement, seul la poigne puissante du vampire le faisait toujours tenir debout.

« Alaric ?... Ric ? J'ai…. Je… Tu en as eu assez là ! »

Alaric n'entendait rien, il était dans les brumes du plaisir alors que le sang chaud coulait directement dans sa bouche, le réchauffant et le rendant plus puissant et la senteur exotique et masculine de Matt était si enivrante qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter, c'était bien meilleur que le sang en poche, et surtout bien meilleur que n'importe quel sang qu'il avait pu goûter.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la source se tarir, et que le corps qu'il tenait devenait sans vigueur, Alaric retira ses crocs, et observa avec horreur le cadavre exsangue de Matt.

La culpabilité le frappa d'un coup alors qu'il s'agenouillait face au corps du blond, il était terriblement désolé, surtout que le jeune garçon avait risqué sa santé mentale, car la bague des Gilbert était un poison, et cela le touchait énormément. Finalement, Matt n'était pas aussi immature qu'on aurait pu le penser, il était d'un naturel assez offrant et Alaric attendrait qu'il se réveille pour se faire pardonner, mais en attendant il allait nettoyer l'appartement, il venait de s'avaler cinq litres d'un sang au goût de paradis et il débordait d'énergie, il devait en faire quelque chose maintenant.

Quelques heures après le meurtre, Alaric ayant eu le temps de sortit pour refaire son stock de poche de sang, Matt se réveilla en sursaut, aspirant une grande goulée d'air et observant autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Alaric releva la tête, arrivant en un clin d'œil auprès de Matt et passant une main sur son dos et massant doucement, essayant d'atténuer la douleur d'un retour brutal dans le monde des vivants.

Matt regarda Alaric avec un mélange de peur et de désir dans les yeux, il est vrai que le plus vieux était rudement sexy avec sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux onyx et ses cheveux si parfaitement ordonnés qu'ils donnaient envie qu'on passe une main dedans. Et suivant son instinct, Matt leva une main craintive qu'il passa doucement sous les yeux, redevenus normaux, d'Alaric.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Matt, je n'aurais pas dû te donner mon sang.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir su me contrôler et arrêter à temps, sortit Alaric avec un ton chargé de culpabilité.

- Non, ne te blâme pas tu n'y es pour rien, dit Matt d'une voix tranquille en se levant. »

Le blond était désormais sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et surtout qu'il ne supportait pas de voir son ancien professeur aussi torturé alors que ce qu'il voulait c'était juste son plaisir. Contournant le lit, Matt se dirigea vers l'objet de ses contemplations, et le força à se soulever du lit.

Alaric se laissa faire, espérant de tout cœur que le quaterback n'était pas furieux contre lui, mais les deux mains fraîches qui se déposèrent sur ses joues le surprirent, de même que les lèvres douces qui se posèrent sur les siennes, l'enflammant immédiatement alors que tout son corps se mettait en mouvement pour approfondir le baiser. Enlaçant fiévreusement le plus jeune dans son étreinte, Alaric força le passage des lèvres du sportif, faisant glisser sa langue dominatrice dans la bouche si accueillante du plus jeune, qui était littéralement en train de faiblir face aux sensations que ce baiser lui procurait.

Les canines d'Alaric sortirent, perçant la peau tendre des lèvres de Matt qui gémit de douleur et rompit le baiser en se massant la lèvre.

« Aïe ça fait mal ! »

Matt regarda à nouveau Alaric, mais cette fois-ci ce qu'il vit dans le regard du prédateur le laissa sans voix. Le vampire s'était rapproché de lui et se léchait les lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang et les canines bien visibles. Il fixait ses lèvres avec une envie évidente. Matt n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'il se faisait déjà plaquer contre un mur, un vampire excité prenant possession de ses lèvres en sang et aspirant le liquide qui sortait de la blessure. Matt gémit lorsque la langue douce d'Alaric vint prendre possession de sa bouche, lui faisant goûter son propre sang.

Mais bien assez vite, la blessure se referma et Alaric en voulut plus, il voulait le jeune homme en entier, et il fit glisser sa bouche en direction de l'oreille de Matt lui murmurant doucement des mots crus, lui dictant tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Matt eut soudainement chaud, et son pantalon menaçait d'exploser alors que le plus vieux lui décrivait avec maintes explications tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Plaçant ses mains sur le torse du sportif, Alaric malaxa les pectoraux un peu brutalement, mais cela fit quand même réagir Matt qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, son envie de se faire dominer par le vampire devenant de plus en plus pressante.

Via le sang du quaterback qui était désormais en lui, Alaric pouvait sentir son empressement, et d'un sourire carnassier, il utilisa sa force pour déchirer son tshirt, retirant aussi le sien par la même occasion.

Matt pu enfin admirer le torse du vampire qui était si différent du sien. Là où il avait la peau pâle et imberbe, celui d'Alaric était poilu et tanné par la lumière du soleil. Tendant sa main, il s'approcha pour caresser ce corps qui lui faisant tant envie, au point où il se demandait même pourquoi il s'était un jour intéressé aux filles.

Alaric avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas arracher le reste des vêtements du plus jeune, surtout alors que ses mains rugueuses passaient sur son torse, s'attardant ses abdos et pinçant légèrement les tétons.

Matt pouvant sentir la puissance exceptionnelle du vampire cachée sous la peau, et lorsqu'un grondement de prédateur sorti de la gorge d'Alaric, il stoppa tout mouvement, mais au lieu de l'attaque qu'il attendait, le vampire fondit sur son corps et commença à le lécher et le mordiller, le marquant comme sien et lui faisant ressentir un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais connu.

Appliquant une main dans les cheveux d'Alaric, Matt tira violemment sur les cheveux du vampire qui grogna de plaisir et il releva la tête, ses pupilles dilatées. Matt embrassa sauvagement le professeur, le poussant jusqu'au lit où il s'assit sur ses hanches, frottant brusquement son fessier contre la bosse visible sur le pantalon du plus vieux.

Ce fut la sensation de trop pour Alaric qui utilisa sa force et sa vitesse afin de les déshabiller complètement tous les deux, laissant apparaître leurs érections tendues.

Alaric se saisit d'une des mains de son amant, déposant des petits baisers et remontant doucement jusqu'au coude, et s'arrêtant juste en dessous de l'aisselle du sportif, respirant son parfum masculin et plantant ses canines dans l'artère humérale, aspirant doucement le sang, ce qui fit quasiment jouir Matt. Utilisant une main pour soutenir le bras et l'autre pour enserrer doucement la gorge de Matt, Alaric aspira brusquement une gorgée de sang ce qui fit cette fois-ci jouir le plus jeune, son sexe déversant sa semence sur son ventre.

L'odeur de sexe emplit les narines d'Alaric qui arrêta sa morsure pour venir embrasser doucement Matt qui planait encore sur les brumes de son orgasme dévastateur.

Mais Alaric n'avait pas encore eu la jouissance, et, continuant d'embrasser doucement l'homme, il descendit en suivant l'arrête du menton, la ligne entre les pectoraux, et il s'appliqua à lécher chaque gouttes de la semence sucrée de Matt.

Puis, il releva le bassin du sportif qui le regarda avec surprise, avant d'éviter soigneusement le sexe au repos, pour passer lentement sur les testicules, faisant frissonner de plaisir le blond. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant, ce qui le fit se tendre complètement, son excitation commençant à revenir.

« Oh putain ! »

Le juron était sorti de lui-même, Matt se sentait tellement bien, c'était _bon_. Il sentait la langue du vampire titiller son entrée, le faisant gémir et trembler, suppliant de ses cris d'en faire plus, de le libérer de cette torture délicieusement impitoyable.

Alaric sourit vicieusement, rabaissant le bassin du plus jeune. Il fit ensuite glisser un de ses doigts entre les fesses du quaterback, le faisant grimacer de gêne, mais bien vite il gémit alors que le doit expert lui détendait les muscles.

Prenant la cheville de Matt dans son autre main, et insérant un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, il mordit cette fois-ci l'artère fémorale, où il pouvait humer le parfum entêtant du sexe et du sang du blond, lui faisant ressentir un mélange de plaisir et de douleur mêlées qui le laissèrent pantelant.

Laissant le temps au jeune homme de s'adapter à ses deux doigts, Alaric attendit un peu avant de commencer à lui sucer le sang, insérant un troisième doigt. Matt eut plus mal cette fois-là, mais de sentir son sang aspiré au niveau de sa jambe contrebalançait largement la douleur, et bientôt son sexe était de nouveau tendu et laissait échapper des gouttes de liquide séminal.

Alaric arrêta de boire le sang parfumé de Matt et déposa une myriade de baiser le long de la jambe, arrivant au niveau de son sexe qu'il lécha sur toute la longueur, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Matt laissa échapper une flopée de paroles incompréhensibles lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude d'Alaric le prendre entièrement. Il sentait la langue suçoter son gland, les canines éraflant légèrement son sexe, ce qui le rendait complétement fou, il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait, il n'était qu'une boule de plaisir et de sensations délicieuses.

Enfin Alaric sentit le corps de Matt complètement relaxé. Il sortit donc ses doigts, faisant soupirer l'autre de frustration, et il arrêta sa fellation en venant l'embrasser, positionnant son sexe à l'entrée du plus jeune.

Pénétrant d'un coup le blond, Alaric fut submergé par un océan de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de mordre le cou de Matt, qui jouit à nouveau, la sensation violente du sexe de son partenaire venant toucher un point sensible en lui, doublé de la morsure, le submergeant de plaisir.

Mais Alaric commença ensuite à bouger, ce qui fit prolonger l'orgasme de Matt dont le sexe restait aussi dur malgré l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait de subir.

Le vampire se sentait si fort, il sentait tout l'être de Matt entouré son sexe, et c'était si _délicieux_. Perdant tout contrôle qu'il pouvait encore avoir, Alaric commença à pilonner le garçon, d'abord à une vitesse normale, avant d'augmenter au point d'atteindre une vitesse vampirique, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche et l'intérieur si chaud et étroit du sportif le rendait fou.

Matt lui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de jouir, il sentait le sexe du vampire frotter continuellement sa prostate, provoquant un orgasme continue renforcé par la morsure. Soudain, pris d'un instinct viscéral, il contracta ses muscles fessiers, ce qui provoqua un feulement de la part du prédateur qui jouit avec violence en lui, mordant une dernière fois l'humain qui était absolument épuisé de cet intense moment.

Alaric se retira doucement de Matt, craignant qu'il ait blessé l'humain de par sa force trop importante, mais la vision du sportif, étendu dans son lit, le corps recouvert de sang et de ses morsures, un sourire béat sur le visage acheva de convaincre le vampire qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal, même si l'apparition de quelques bleus le fit grimacer.

Matt ouvrit un œil, regardant son amant se lever pour prendre un verre de Bourbon, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Comment c'était ? demanda Alaric d'une voix inquiète sans se retourner, n'osant pas encore affronter le regard de Matt.

- C'était… génial en fait ! Je me souviens du sexe vampirique avec Rebekah mais là… tu es incroyable en fait ! »

Alaric rit doucement, amusé par la réaction du jeune homme. Seulement, il entendit un son qui était annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Et se précipitant à la porte, il fit signe à Matt de se taire.

Quelques secondes après, des coups se firent entendre à la porte, et Alaric l'entrouvrit pour voir sans grande surprise le visage de Stefan apparaître.

« Hey Ric, j'ai appris la nouvelle, comment tu vas ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais tu peux repasser plus tard, j'allais me laver et… enfin tu vois…

- Oh ! Oh d'accord pas de problèmes, je comptais revenir ce soir avec Elena et les autres mais je pensais peut-être passer avant pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Matt n'est pas avec toi ?

- Matt ? Non il est parti il y a une heure ou deux je ne sais plus.

- Oh très bien, si tu le vois dis-lui qu'il ne doit pas manquer la réunion ce soir, sinon Caroline lui tombe dessus.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Alaric avant de refermer doucement la porte sur Stefan avant de se tourner pour regarder Matt. »

Avec un grand sourire, Matt fit un signe aguicheur pour inciter le vampire à revenir au lit.

« Alors comme ça je suis parti il y a quelques heures ? Dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça puisque je ne suis plus là, fit Matt en léchant doucement le cou d'Alaric qui gémit.

- Non, il ne faut pas… commença le vampire mais il fut coupé par la langue insidieuse de l'humain qui venait de remonter jusqu'à ses oreille.

- Chuuut, souffla Matt, laisse-toi faire.

- Très bien, capitula le plus vieux, tu viens me rejoindre dans la douche ? »

Et sans plus attendre, le vampire disparu en vitesse, et Matt entendit une seconde plus tard le bruit de la douche. Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, il sortit du lit et se dépêcha de rejoindre Alaric, ils avaient environ trois heures avant la réunion organisée par Elena et ils n'allaient certainement pas passer ce temps à se rappeler d'une femme morte.

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà, ma vengeance s'achève, j'ai pas fait de frustration cette fois, et pourtant dieu sait que j'en avais envie merde XD c'est pas naturel pour moi d'être aussi gentil avec mes persos XD<p>

En espérant que cela aura plu, et que surtout vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner vos avis XD

A la prochaine !


End file.
